Forbidden Love
by Ms. Davida The Lovely
Summary: Zoey has a new consort, but will his unknown affinity threaten the entire house of night?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters Are Respectively Owned By PC & Kristen Cast, I Do Not Own These Characters Or Said Names, Or Zoey Redbird's 'Catchphrase'**

**Author's Note: Respective Criticism Is Welcome, R&R ! I Will Also Take Requests For Any Story You Would Like To See!**

"Nala! Nala, come on, I don't have time for this." I frantically searched around my dorm room, looking for a thing that could never be replaced; it was priceless. My grandmother's lavender charm necklace, which I have magically seemed to have lost. And it doesn't surprise me. Nala was crowding around my legs, meowing like crazy, and I couldn't stand it.

"Nala!" I finally screeched, and she jumped up on the bed, letting out a 'humph' as she curled up into a black ball on her favorite blanket. I searched through the dresser, throwing all the clothes out onto the floor, and then someone knocked on the door. I sighed and stepped over the mess of t-shirts, bras, panties, sweatpants, and everything else scattered on the ground, and I looked through the peephole on the door, I smiled.

"Loren, hey." I couldn't help but blushed, it was fun when he came by, even though he wasn't supposed to visit me, or any student for that matter, he did on every other day, usually. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, my love." He said softly and I looked at him, then back at Nala, and she seemed to roll her eyes at me. She'd never liked Loren much, and I didn't know why. He was a great guy, one that I'd fallen hopelessly in love with, even if everyone else disapproved. I stepped aside and he walked in, chuckling as he looked around. "Well, you sure have a mess here, darling. What happened?"

"I was, um, just looking for a necklace I lost and I couldn't find it, I thought maybe emptying everything out would help me, but I failed." He walked throughout the room and peered into the closet. He bent over, and picked up a small chain, the tiny glass bottle filled with a shred of one of Grandma's lavender plants dangling from the end. He held it up toward me.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I nodded and graciously pecked his lips, smiling up at him, it was absolutely amazing how he found it, and I completely overlooked it.

"Yeah, it is. How did you find it?" I asked curiously, turning to look up at him.

"I think I just have good eyesight, Zo." He stepped behind me and I pushed my silky black hair to the front of my shoulders; Loren looped the necklace around my neck, and fastened it on the loosest latch, and positioned the tiny bottle to where it hung neatly above the top of my shirt. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck, biting the corner of my lip as I grinned at him.

"I think we have a little bit of time before the start of our classes." He being the Poet Laureate, and myself being a student; we both had classes to attend to. I was still chewing on my lip as he picked me up, but I soon burst into giggles.

"I think you're right." He pressed me up against the wall and kissed me with a fiery passion, his hands sliding below my waist and gripping my hips as he walked, carrying me, toward the bed, I could hear Nala jump up and snarl, but I couldn't care less. I was lost in whatever was going to happen between Loren and I, it'd happened once, and every day I couldn't help but trace the scar just below the left side of my collarbone, where I'd cut myself with my own fingernail; so he could drink from me.

I was lost in the memories, the kissing, and the passion; I didn't hear a thing when Stevie Rae came bursting in through the door.

"Zoey, you won't believe what just…" She stopped dead in her tracks and Loren quickly pulled away from me, standing up from the bed and backing into the corner, I could've swore Stevie Rae's jaw hit the floor, and she hadn't picked it up yet, I thought she was going to ramble about what she'd just seen, but she gripped the doorknob and jerked it shut, walking out. I rearranged my clothes and jumped up, looking at Loren.

Loren ran his hand through his blonde hair and glanced up at me, he was shuffling his feet, and I could tell he was embarrassed. Hell, I couldn't blame him; my best friend just walked in on us about to technically, 'get it on'; Stevie Rae seeing that was not on my lists of things to do today; Loren might've been, but still. My cheeks had to be bright red when I looked at him.

"I think I should go," he checked his watch and sighed softly, "classes will be starting in around ten minutes anyway, and Neferet will be looking for each professor at the staff meeting anyway." He walked over to me and leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I will see you tonight, little redbird."

I couldn't help but smile at the nickname, and he was right, he would see me tonight at the Dark Daughters meeting. Plus, I needed to get my dorm cleaned up, and he needed to get to the staff meeting. I smiled and put his hand over my heart, it covered the lavender charm, and I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll see you tonight." Isaid softly and quietly, almost as if i didn't want him to hear me; but he nodded and slowly pulled away from me, waving before he closed the door to my dorm, I turned toward the mirror, grabbed my hairbrush, and amidst brushing my hair; I noticed something odd.

The lavender charm was glowing; with an odd gold aura around it. My eyes went wide and brushed my hand against the charm. I swallowed hard and muttered softly under my breath.

"Oh, hell."


	2. Chapter 2

The charm was still glowing as I pitched my now wrinkled clothing back into their assigned dressers, also getting completely dressed, and throwing on a blue Hollister t-shirt along with a new pair of comfy pajama jeans, they were the latest in fashion, and nothing beats pajama jeans on the type of lazy day I was going to have today.

By the time I glanced over at the clock, it was 7:55 p.m., I was just in time to be able to grab my books and rush down to the temple for the morning meet. I grabbed my backpack, kissed Nala on the head, and she meowed in return, even though I think she was still upset with me for bringing Loren into the dorm, and I glanced down at the necklace, there was no way I could show up in front of everyone with a glowing necklace around my neck. I was already strange enough with a thousand marks that no other fledgling had.

After a second or two of thinking, I made the hasty decision of taking the necklace off and storing it on the top shelf of my closet, for the meantime, where no one could see it, and then I took off downstairs, racing to meet the first bell of the morning as everyone filed into neat rows in front of the temple. I was squished into a small spot next to Damien, and I glanced over at him.

"Damien! Good morning!" I put on a friendly, inviting smile, especially since he was one of my closest friends. I expected him to tell me good morning in return, or go on and on about last night's episode of Glee; but nothing even close to that happened. He completely turned away from me and started chatting with the strange girl beside him, I think her name was Rebecca, but I'd never seen the two talking before. I hid a frown as I turned toward the front of the temple, just in time for Neferet to take center stage.

"Merry meet, fledglings." She said in a calm voice, her auburn hair cascading over her hair in thick coats. Every fledgling responded with a simple "merry meet," in return, and continued. "Today classes will be as normally scheduled, with the exception that fifth formers lunch will be and hour later due to daylight savings time." She took a glance around and stared at me, although she was speaking to the entire crowd. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." Everyone followed suit once more, returning the same sentence, and that's when the first hour bell rang. As everyone was filing out, I saw Stevie Rae giving me the death stare out of my peripheral vision, had she already turned everyone against me? I only gritted my teeth, and prayed to Nyx for the best.

First hour was boring, of course, it's my vampire sociology class, but nonetheless I couldn't wait to see Loren after lunch, not one on one time, but that's when I had my poetry class, which made me happier than ever. In second hour, my vampire history class, I got stares from each and every fledgling in the room, even the professor, which happened to be Neferet, stared at me. I ended up sulking down in my seat until the dismissal bell rang, and I hastily packed up my things, sprinting out of the classroom.

When I got to lunch, the normal table I sat at with Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee, and Damien was empty. I sighed and grabbed my lunch, then sat by myself at the corner of the table, as I looked around, I could see my usual group sitting and laughing at another table across the cafeteria; Stevie Rae was watching me, and she finally got up and came over to my table.

"Happy now, Ms. I almost let the teacher get into my pants?" she said sarcastically and I turned toward her, pitching my fork down onto the table.

"What the hell is your problem?" I looked at her and she just smirked, something was off, Stevie Rae didn't act like this, and neither did the rest of the group. She slid into the seat across from me.

"It's simple, Z, what goes around, comes around." She flashed me a warning smile and waltzed back over to the table with the others. I lowered my gaze slightly and shook my head.

What goes around comes around? I questioned myself as I watched my usual group of friends turn towards Stevie Rae, inquiring her about what happened when she came over to talk to me, and I got a death stare from them as well when her mouth stopped moving, although I couldn't tell exactly what she said.

Whatever this was, it didn't happen. Stevie Rae isn't mean, or cruel, or even rude, she's the exact opposite of all of those traits. I had to get to the bottom of this, I don't know what's going on, and I don't know how I'm going to fix it, but when lunch let out, I raced directly down the hall to my next class; not looking back.


	3. NOTICE TO READERS

Note To All My Readers!-

Hello, Ms. Davida The Lovely Here, I Know I Haven't Updated In So Long, And I HateTo Dissapoint All My Readers Like That. There's Been So Much Going On In My Life And I Just Haven't Had Time To Be On. But, I'm Going To Delete All Of My Stories… No, Don't Be Sad, I Promise There's More. I'm Going To Delete All Of My Stories, Re-Edit Them, Re-Write Them, And Post Them Again, With More Chapters Included, And Hopefully They Will Have A Better Plot And Action To Go Along With Them. Thanks For Reading My Stories, Once Again, And Once I Get Them Re-Posted, Please Leave Reviews And Such, Because I Can't Continue To Write Without And Audience.

Thanks Again,

Ms. Davida The Lovely.


End file.
